Childhood Blues
by ryuuseirissu
Summary: being a childhood friend isn't as bad as they think. [based on GUMI's Childhood Blues] [Fudou/Haruna]


A/N : so... why am i making this you ask— see, i just wanted to write a story about my babies and an idea about making them as childhood friends struck my head when i was listening to GUMI's song titled Childhood Blues by Last Note.

Anyway, this story (maybe) isn't exactly similar to the song (idk) but yeah, the conclusions are the same.

This story IS NOT a song fic— just took the idea of the song and write it in the storyline.

Enough ranting, here we go.

Disclaimer : i do not own both inazuma eleven and Childhood Blues.

 _ **Childhood Blues.**_

— _4 years ago—_

"Hey."

The blue-haired little girl turned out to see her friend who just called her out.

"Oh, Fudou-kun! Let's go home toge—"

"Yeah, yeah," the boy who was just catching up with her closed her mouth with his palm, making the rest of her sentence sounded like some incoherent mumblings, "I just called you with a 'hey', so don't waste your energy with some not-worthy sentences."

 **Haruna's P.O.V.**

As soon as he let me go, I replied him, "well, at least I'm not A grumpy thing," as I stuck my tongue out.

Again, he looked at me with that annoyed face. You know, you don't have to come with me if you don't want to, seriously!

He continued to walk besides me, as one of his hands was holding a ball, not paying attention at my discomfort of his annoyance at all.

"you know, you shouldn't walk alone at this kind of hour," he bluntly said, juggling on his ball while walking.

I raised my eyebrow, "why— do you think I'm not gonna make it? Well, I'm a 6th elementary grader, for God's sake!"

"So? That doesn't change the fact that you're still a little kid."

I pouted as he said that, crossed my arms and replied, "yeah yeah, does that also make you—a 1st junior high grader—an adult?!"

He chuckled, "so childish. As always."

As we continued our way to the front gate, I just realized that my spare sport shoes were left inside the indoor sport hall of our school.

"Aah! I forgot my shoes!"

"Tch, idiot. Then go take those, quick."

I nodded as I started to run to the hall, in a quite fast pace. well, he was following me behind. Duh, stop being so overprotective, would you?!

As I arrived there, I turned the lights inside the hall on and began to search for my shoes.

 **Fudou's P.O.V.**

As we two were looking for those damn shoes, I could hear the thunderbolts were searing up the clouds-covered grey sky in the distant. Couldn't this be any worse, huh.

She noticed it, and began to sweat every so often. Well, no wonder, this crybaby is afraid of thunders.

"Hey, we could search it tomorrow, y'know. We gotta be hurry because not any of us bring an umbrella, right."

She turned around and nodded, finally gave up to find her shoes in one-go.

But, as we were leaving, suddenly a loud thunderbolt seemed to hardly stroke the school's power plant, and it made the school swallowed by the darkness.

I was startled and shocked by that damn thunderbolt. Well, it was so sudden and awfully loud. Plus, it made the hall so damn dark all of sudden.

I turned around to see her if she's okay, or maybe she got a heart attack. Well, who knows.

No.

She didn't get a heart attack.

But she didn't okay neither.

She was sitting there, looks like a sudden thunderbolt made her startled and fell in a sitting position. She was looking down too, both her hands covered her ears each. And she was shaking.

Her eyes were shut and she was breathing heavily.

Yeah.

I know it.

This kind of scenery—I have ever saw it.

The first time I saw her like this—it hurts me a lot as lot as I think I might die seeing her like that.

Pale face, sweats, tears, screams, shaking body, pure terror in her eyes. Those images of her never left me even until now.

 _Those feelings of being so useless._

 _Those feelings of my disability for doing anything._

 _Those feelings of seeing her like that. Never gonna...left me._

Without hesitation, I approached her and stopped before her, kneeling down—

And embraced her with my arms.

"Haruna," I softly said as I tried to comfort her.

She slowly, raised her head and looked over me. The tears that keep flowing from her now red eyes, looking straight into mine.

"It's okay," I continued, "I'm here. And I will never let you go."

 **Haruna's P.O.V.**

It's a surprise to have him embracing me so suddenly, yet comforting me with his soft voice.

"Promise...?"

He slowly smiled gently at my question, and replied, "Promise."

Somehow, a kind of relieving feeling filled me up. I felt somewhat protected. I could feel his determination to protect me without any real reason to gain any benefit. It's all warm and pure.

After that, some thunderbolts were started to happen every so often. And it got darker and more chilling all of sudden.

Slowly, the rain droplets started to drew patterns against the earth outside. The earthy scent of the earth being touched by the rain drifted around and somehow gave me this comforting feeling.

I unconsciously started to feel that he hold me tighter. And that time was also the time I decided to huddle closer to him too, pooling body heat to stay warm each other as we were waiting for the rain that was still pouring firmly to stop.

We spent that time together in silence. Not daring to break the comfy feelings that occurred since a few minutes back. Sitting side by side in close as we were keeping warm each other.

I started to think. Why was he being so nice to me despite his jerk-like acts. Why does he care about me eventhough he was hiding it. Why does he want to be friend with me, who was the really opposite of him; loud, talkative, not so pretty, nor so popular, and I'm not even smart tho.

As those thoughts keep overflowing from my head, I remembered that he was the only friend I had back on my orphanage times. He was the only one who stayed besides me when I heard the news of my parents' and my brother's death. He was the one who mostly comforting me during those hard days back on my childhood times. He was my only childhood friend I had now.

Eventhough like that, I still couldn't figure out why was he did all that.

And I wish to know the reason soon.

Very soon...

— _4 years later—_

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Haruna-chaaaaaaaannn, you're soooo laaaaateeeee..."

Haruna hurriedly ran towards them－her friends－, as they signaled her to quicken her pace, "I'm coming, guys, I'm comiiiiiiiiiingg...!"

Out of the blue, someone suddenly appeared before her and she bumped into—him.

"well—," he said, looking down at her who landed perfectly on her butt after bumping into him, "—if it isn't Ha-ru-na~" he smirked at her.

 **Haruna's P.O.V.**

' _well, still the same smirk, huh?'_ I thought as I looked up at his well-known smug smirk that drawn across his features, seemed amused to see me fell on a perfectly flat ground with my butt. Uh, but that hurts, honestly.

"At least, you could help me stand up right? Rather than just looking at me like that."

He sighed over me and again, made that annoyed face, "you got hands on you, didn't you? Then you should be able to stand up with ease yourself right away, I suppose. Stop fretting and try it yourself, alright? Missy?" he replied, not looking back at me because he was so busy eyes-dating with those papers (school chairman's matters, I think) he hold with one of his hands.

Yeah, keep those manners on for some more times and I swear I will scratch you on your face someday, you dummy!

As he replied me that, it got me really obvious that he won't ever gonna help me to stand up no matter how much I fret. So, I recovered and stood up myself like he said me to.

Before continuing my walk, I looked up at him one more time and stuck my tongue out at him.

He looked at me. Yes, he DID. Sadly, with that flat face he has. Telling me that what I did not going to do anything good whatsoever, then he left.

"Haruna-chan, is there something between you and, well, Fudou-Kun...?"

I chocked on my rice as Aki-senpai asked me that. What did she mean, 'something'?

By the way, we were now on the school's rooftop, spending lunch time together as we chat each other while eating our lunch.

"Yeah, yeah!" Rika-san nodded to her statement, "there must be something between you and him! I mean, ohh! Look how cute you guys are! So fluffy..." she continued as she started to make her tone more dreamy. Oh well...

Should I be aware of Rika-san in this kind of situation.

"uhh.. Guys... There's nothing between me and him. See, we are just childhood friends..."

"Well, are you sure," Natsumi-senpai said, as she was not satisfied with my explanation, "you guys are too close to be childhood friends."

Huh.

Well, what just she said was kinda right. It made sense.

The bell rung and echoed, making me who was thinking about it snapped. The seniors were all getting up and recovered their skirt from being too crumpled from sitting on the ground too long.

"Haruna, we should be going, the next class is about to start," Touko-san told me, holding one hand out to me, intending to help me to stand up. I grabbed her hand and stand up, "right."

Seriously, Natsumi-senpai's words made me overthink about it, that I even forget to stand up myself.

As we were heading down the stairs, Aki-senpai pulled me by hand a bit and telling me something in low voice.

"See, I have heard this kind of rumor but never tried it myself. But maybe, if you try, luck will be on your side," she said, smiling.

I continued to listen to my senpai words, "so, they said, if you watch the sun sets for 51 days from the Raimon Steel Tower, without missing any, your love will be requited."

After that she left me and waving at me. I waved back at her.

Honestly, I don't know why did she tell me that. I mean, did she just think that I love Fudou-kun and he's not accepting my feelings?! Oh God. But what she said made me curious. Whether the rumor is true or not.

So, there is the only way to know whether it's true or just the folks' legend.

I was now waiting for him outside the front gate. Yeah, we are always go home together. He was the one who intended to take me home everyday afterschool. Well, it's not like I can't refuse him. Somehow, by me being on his side was really comforting.

"Hey."

I turned around to see him calling me, "oh? Are you done yet?"

He scratched the back of his head, "well not really, but it is kinda tiring tho, so I asked if I can go home earlier. And they allowed me to," he shrugged.

I hummed as I began to walk, he following me behind, "by the way, can we stop somewhere before you drop me home?"

He raised a brow, "where?"

"Raimon Steel Tower. Only til the sun fully sets," I looked up at him, wanted to know his expression as I said that. Well, not a big surprise that he would made an annoyed face first, "you don't mind, right?"

 **Fudou's P.O.V.**

Huh? What exactly was on her mind? Watching...the sun sets?

"But for what?"

She shook her head, "not gonna tell before you agreed to take me there."

God, why is she so fricking annoying.

I sighed in approval, well, damn my curiosity, "alright, alright." I said as I rubbed the space between my brows, "go on ahead, ya lead the way."

I could heard her giggled in victory as she walked ahead from me. I was following her behind and sighed deeply.

We got to the up-most floor of Raimon Steel Tower and watched the sun set. As I was looking at it too, she was humming a weird song I don't know. It got my attention.

" _gojuuichinichikan sono oka de hi ga ochiru sora_

 _Tsuzukete mitodoketara, koi ga kanau"_

 _Netsuben suru watashi ni akire wo kakusu koto naku_

 _Aitsu wa natsuzora wo aogu_

[1]

I noticed it, after she finished her humming. "some old folks' story, huh," I smirked and looked back at the darkened sky. The sun had fully set.

She quickly turned to me and anxious expression over her face, "well, it is not hurt to try, right?!"

I chuckled at her statement, "you sure? What if after 51 days, your wish isn't granted? Won't that hurt you a lot?" I asked and leans my face closer to hers to her level (as she's shorter than me).

She kept silent and made a face, "well, at least, I have tried it."

"alright, alright," I petted her head kinda harshly and made a mess of her hair, "do what you want. But don't cry if you're failed. I will help you out with everything I can."

She looked at me with those sparkling eyes, "right! Then it's a promise!"

I nodded and escorted her home after that.

Several days passed as we were still doing that stupid ritual. she really didn't want to miss a day, did she?

But until now, I don't have any idea who was the guy she really fell for.

And, everytime I thought about it, it was kinda odd. I felt like my chest was tickled and punched at a same time.

Huh? Jealous? No way, man! She's loud as heck, there's no way that I would go out with her. Plus, I still don't know whether this 'mysterious' guy really exist or just she tried it because she had no clue for whom she fell for.

I decided to ask it to Kino, maybe she knew the reason why is she doing that stupid ritual, since my curiosity grew bigger and bigger.

"huh, really?"

I nodded at her surprised expression. She did know something, didn't she.

"oh well, it was because me, I guess...?"

"because of...you?"

Now, it was her turn to nod, "I told her the myth, so, I guess, she's anxious of doing it? Uhm... Sorry?"

I was face-palming and sighed, "figured it out now, huh... Well, does the myth have any other fact?"

Kino looked confused as she tilted her head, "what do you mean?"

"How should I say this... See, you said that this ritual can requite you with your love, then, that idiot doing this because she has a crush or something like that right...?"

She nodded slowly, "...hmm.. Right, maybe?" she was unsure, then.

"Know who is the guy?"

She began to think deeply, holding her chin while wavering her brows, "well, I don't have any idea..." she then looked at me, "I thought it was you?"

I. CHOKED. what－ that idiot?! What just she did?!

"she... She told you it WAS ME...?!" I asked as I felt my face grew warmer and warmer.

She blinked and smiled dumbly, "oh, no, she didn't. She never told me anything about her crush..."

Oh, that was... I... I don't know...

"Yeah you see, since you're the only guy that seemed so close to her, so I had to pull out a conclusion that maybe she likes you!" she explained.

' _you... HAD...?!'_

"Listen, Kino, we're nothing but childhood friends."

"Oh really," she smirked. She actually DID. Oh God, this world is so annoying, "I think I have to recall that a 'certain person' turning red when I said that Haruna maybe likes this 'certain person'," she continued as her smirk became more and more annoying.

I left her as she said that, not gonna listen her continuing that.

I rushed to the front gate, as I thought how will she awfully loud fretting about how slow am I.

As I reached there, she was there already, waiting for me as she was leaning on the concrete wall nearby.

"Hey."

She noticed my call and turned, puffed her cheeks, "try some fancy greetings rather than a 'Hey', won't you."

"Won't do."

She made a face, still puffing her cheek, "geez, you're boring." She grabbed my sleeve and began to 'pull' me like a dog, "stop pulling me, idiot. I can walk myself."

"Humph, stop being grumpy."

While walking, the question that had been swarming around my head earlier struck my head again. Well, it increased my curiosity even more. Plus, she was there. Strangely, no matter what, everytime I tried to spill the words out, I had them swallowed down back to my throat. Until I heard her cellphone rung.

"Oh, Tachimukai-kun?"

I cocked a brow. Walked closer to her as she was checking her phone, "what did he say?"

She jumped from the question and walking away from me, "it's privateee!"

"?" well, that was some suspicious manner.

I began to thought that her crush, maybe Tachimukai.

But, as I got the idea, I felt a hard pang somewhat on my chest. This... is hurt.

I couldn't help it but let the words slip out from my damn mouth, "you like him, don't you?"

She slowly turned her attention from the screen of her cellphone to me. Looked stunned (or shocked) at my question, "why did you ask that?"

"This ritual we're doing, of course," I looked straight at her eyes, "there must be someone whom you like, so you're doing this. I suppose."

She tilted her head, but suddenly replied, "I...don't think so."

"Huh?"

"If you're thinking that me doing this for the guy I liked, then you're wrong," she slowly explained, "because there's not any guy I really liked."

"So, you did mean...? You're doing this without any REAL target?"

She nodded, "yep."

Then, we're doing a super useless ritual all these times?!

Strangely, I felt somewhat relieved.

 **Haruna's P.O.V.**

I was kinda surprised to know that he was curious about this matter. And after confirmed that I have no real crush, he sighed (again...) and face-palming.

(Maybe you guys are curious too right now, but what Tachimukai-kun texted me while ago was only about homeworks matter, I swear...! ;_; )

"Say, then why are we DOING this?!" uh..oh.. He looked like that he was about to blow up.

Of course, I knew it. To know you helped your friend with much effort of yours, then at the half of the progress you realized that both efforts of you and your friend's were worthless.

"I just want to know whether the myth is true or not.. That's all... I guess...?"

He was controlling his temper, trying to hold down the curses he really wanted to spill moments ago.

I know, it was all my fault, "yeah, I'm sorry," I looked down at my feet, "you know, if you think this is only wasting your time, etc., then you can leave me alone. See, I can go for it myself," I deep-inhaling before I repeated him the sorry with low voice, "I'm sorry..."

But to my surprise, he didn't leave or anything, "alright, alright. I'm fine," he said while massaging his temple slowly but firmly.

I quickly replied, having a feeling that his nice side might not stand out for too long, "okay, we're going." I said as I packed my cellphone back to my bag and continue walking.

We arrived there and I got to my usual place while watching the sun sets. But, Fudou-kun chose to sit at the bench nearby and watch the sun sets from there. Yeah, I know he was still pissed off.

After we're done, I noticed that his sour expression was still there, hanging on his face. Well, didn't I say that you don't have to come with me if you don't want to, honestly!

As the irritation surged up again inside me, I told him that.

"You shouldn't come if you think this is boring."

He was walking ahead of me, "it's dangerous to let a girl walking around the town alone at night," he said, still walking. Am I being treated like a kid again?!

"I'm 16 for God's sake! Stop treating me like a kid!"

He looked back at me and grinned, "so? It doesn't make me stop thinking that you might not gonna make it."

I ran until I was ahead of him, and stuck my tongue out, "yeah, yeah, just watch me!" I shouted.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

More days had passed, and today was the 51st day she would watch the sun sets.

But unlike the other days, today the sky was darker and gloomier. Sometimes the thunderbolts could be heard from the distant.

"awh, why now," she hummed and frowned, looking up at the gray sky from inside her classroom via the window.

"what's wrong, Haruna-chan?" Aki asked, looking at her kouhai who looked like she was so upset.

"today will be the 51st day me watching the sun sets. But it seems that today will be a rainy day."

Aki smiled softly at her confession and patted her shoulder, "well, it's not like that the myth is 100% accurate, you see..."

"yeah," she turned her attention to Aki, "because of that, I want to prove whether it is true or not!"

Speaking of myth, she suddenly remembered that there's also a legend of something could stop the rain from happening, "oh! I know!" she chirped happily.

"?" Aki was confused of this sudden change of air around her, but just smiled to see her kouhai be happy again.

"You're late, how unusual..."

She saw Fudou was already there before her. Yeah, how unusual.

"I'm sorry, hehe! Rika-san asked for my help a few moments back, so I helped her."

He cocked a brow, "help her what?"

"Doing her hair!"

Fudou rolled his eyes. Much to his expectation about the girlish stuff.

After that, he noticed something weird was hanging on her bag's zipper, "what's that?" he asked as he pointed it out.

"Huh? You mean this?" Haruna drew the thing out, "It's Teru Teru doll! There lives the God of Sunny Days! Simply made from just some tissues, teehee."

"Another myth, huh.."

She shook her head, "it's not a 'myth'! I've done it several times and it always success!"

"yeah, whatever."

As she drew her hanging doll back, she noticed that she forgot her water bottle on the sport hall.

"Ah! I forgot my water bottle!" she chimed.

"Duh, you should stop being so idiot, shouldn't you."

"I'm going to take it! I will be right back so wait there!"

"Oi! You should search it tomorrow or we will not gonna make it!" but, she didn't hear him and continued to ran forward.

She arrived there, and began hurriedly searching for it. As it grew darker outside, she was about to turn the lights on, but－

Suddenly a huge thunderbolt stroke the school's power plant.

 **Fudou's P.O.V.**

Well, She's taking too long. What the hell she think she was doing?!

As I began to thought, I decided to go look for her, kinda worried maybe something bad happened to her.

Quicken my pace all along the way, suddenly a thunderbolt boomed and the school fell into darkness out of the blue.

Speaking of thunderbolt－

!

－Haruna!

I rushed and ran as fast as I could to the hall. As my uneasy feeling got bigger and bigger.

The rain droplets started to drop, pattering the earth with the soothing rhythm.

Well, I didn't care about me getting so wet from the rain. See, you could call 'the rain' as equal as 'the pouring water', so I'm fine as long as it is water, not fire.

I saw the hall door opened wide from afar, and rushed quicker. It looked so dark inside. I thought it was because the power plant was stroke by the earlier thunderbolt. After arriving at the door, my eyes began to scan the whole room in the darkness. Unable to do the complete scan, I decided to enter the huge hall and search.

This is strange. I couldn't find her.

My sweats started to roll down, eventhough the air was chilly outside due to the rain. I started to act panic-ly, thinking maybe something bad really happened to her.

Oh God, I know she is an idiot, but if something bad really happened to her－I would never forgive myself for that.

But as I kept searching here and there, a strange sound tickled my ears. I then decided to go through the box full of piles of volley ball, and to my surprise...

"...Haruna...?"

I saw her sitting there, next to the volley ball box, body shaking so hard, and she was hugging her feet tightly. I could hear her heavy breating. It was hard to see because it was dark but even I could notice that she was sweating a lot.

She didn't answer me nor turn her head to me. I guess she was still shocked from the thunderbolt.

Yeah.

Of course.

I slowly bent over her and faced her, looking thoroughly as I held her shoulders, "hey, it's okay, I'm here..."

Still no answer, and I figured it out.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Haruna, it's okay, they will come back to celebrate your 5_ _th_ _birthday of course!" I said to the girl next to me, assuring her that everything will be fine._

 _The girl who I was just talking to turned over, her eyes still red with unshed tears and she asked while sobbed a bit, "re...real...really...?"_

 _I nodded in confidence, and hold her with my arms, "of course."_

 _She hugged me back and began to sob again._

 _It was raining heavily outside, and the thunders booming one another._

 _A huge thunderbolt suddenly boomed loudly, making us startled, gripped tightly each other and she was screaming lightly._

" _Fudou-kun, I'm scared..." she sobbed._

 _I hugged her and murmuring words of comfort, still assuring her to calm down._

 _But as she was sound asleep on my shoulder, my mom came from the living room and asked how was she doing. I replied that she was fine though she was still crying a while ago._

 _My mom patted her head as she sighed and looked down. I looked how my mom acted and knew there must be something wrong, so I asked her._

" _What's wrong mom? What happened?"_

 _My mom looked at me with a sad face, and began to tell me the truth, "her parents and brother...won't be coming back anymore..."_

 _I was shocked that my mom told me that, "w-what was just happened? How can it be?!"_

 _She shook her head slowly, "I got a call a few minutes back, and the police said that the plane which bring her family crashed down, and none of the passenger were alive after the breakdown."_

 _I couldn't believe what my mom just said._

 _Several days later, she still couldn't get over it. We took care of her since she was now had no family left. Not any of her mutuals could be contacted._

 _She refused all the food and anything we got for her. And she was getting paler and weaker each day._

 _For at least 3 days, she was still crying in her room, almost nonstop, either with some screams that sounded like she was in total agony or some whimpers that made her looked weak. She was doing nothing too, either than crying or fell asleep because of too tired after crying._

 _Those images about her, never left me._

 _Someday after that, when I was offering her food, she asked me..._

" _...am I...really needed...? "_

 _I got angry at her question and yelling some harsh words to her. She was shocked of my sudden change of mood. After kinda hard to her, I left her in her room and slammed the door._

 _My mom asked why was I yelling, but I didn't answer her. She then got up to her room and asked Haruna instead in which she didn't explain either._

 _Two days after the commotion, I was surprised to know that she want to go to the orphanage. She didn't tell me directly since we were still had a tension between us so she told my mom and my mom told it to me. I started to think maybe I was to harsh to her earlier._

 _I decided to go to talk to her myself and asked why didn't she just live with us,_

" _...you hated me, right..?"_

 _She shook her head and smiled weakly, "I just want to try live on my own. I...I have burdening you and your nice mom too much..."_

 _Again, I asked her with a higher tone, "then why? None of us feel like we're been burdened by you...?!"_

" _it's..." she looked away, straight to the open window, "because I don't want to make anyone sad anymore."_

 _I didn't say a word and she continued, "my mom said, it's bad to make people sad about us. So I think if I live on my own, I can prove that I'm okay and you don't have to worry anymore," and she smiled big._

 _I didn't know what to say, but it was like that I should not stop her whatsoever._

 _We granted her wish to go take her to the nearby orphanage. She lived there for about a year under our watch. And after one year, she got her adoptive parents._

 _ **End of flashback**_

I knew it, what she afraid of, what she scared for, I knew it all.

Of course, thunders could remind her the day her family gone forever.

"Haruna,"

I wrapped my arms around her, shielding her from the cold wind and began murmuring words of comfort on her ears.

"..I will always protect you."

She lifted her head slowly, looking at me with those gleaming-in-tears eyes,

"...really...?"

...I smiled softly, "really."

As she smiled back at me, my hearts plummeted, and beating faster and faster. I could feel my heart was going to explode anytime soon and my face suddenly felt so hot.

She noticed it, "Fudou-kun? You okay..?"

"uh...o...oh..? Y-yeah... I'm fine."

I don't know why was I blushed, but, oh well, like I care.

As I saw her 'innocent' face, again, my heart beat even faster.

Yeah, her innocence. Still the same Haruna, I guess. The idiotic, reckless, yet innocent girl, who wants to be friend with a jerk like me.

She has grown up nicely, of course, in her appearance. Well, don't think in any pervert way, will you?

But what makes me like her more, is her features.

Seems odd, huh, but that's it.

I fell for this idiot.

 **Haruna's P.O.V.**

I saw his face suddenly turned red, I wonder why.

Even so, the rain wasn't going any bigger whatsoever outside, I'm glad. But, still, it was getting chilly and I accidentally(?) sneezing in front of him. Well, okay.

He suddenly got his soccer club jacket out of his training bag and gave it to me, "here..."

I swear I saw his face getting worse by turning to deep crimson.

I accepted the over and covered my body with it as he started to sit next to me...a bit too close.

I could feel myself blushed hard. W-what does this mean?!

He leaned his head onto my shoulder and my blush kept getting harder, then I could hear his low voice asked me, "say...Haruna..."

"y-yeah...?"

"what if we can't see today's sunset?"

I was barely dumbfounded. How can I forgot that today was actually the 51st day?!

"I...I don't know..."

"do you think the ritual is really effective?"

"I don't know..."

We fell silent -for a moment- after that. Each drifted in their thoughts.

Until suddenly, that dummy cracked an annoying joke.

"Guess your Teru Teru doll didn't work anymore, huh..." he chuckled, well, that was REALLY annoying.

Puffed my cheeks, I elbowed him on the ribs, kinda-firmly,

"yeah, maybe you're right." I giggled back at him.

"Ouch."

Well, as we began to chat unnecessary chats each other, my thoughts were somewhat started to think, that this guy beside me, had changed a lot.

He wasn't the Fudou I knew when I was 5, or 12. His appearance, his voice, his acts. But, the only thing that doens't seem to change about him is just one.

His feature.

To think that I said his appearance had changed, I must admit that he grew quite taller, and quite...more handsome.

Ahem.

Also, he's half bald now... maybe...?

His voice, had became quite hoarse. But sometimes, it could calm me down in a quite odd way.

And his features,

Guess he never changed, huh...

Always the same Fudou-kun I knew.

Jerk, dummy, stubborn, careless but not reckless.

Eventhough, he sometimes still treats me like a little kid, but also the other times he could be soooooooo annoying that I'm sick of him. He sometimes acts 'boldly' to me too, well, starting our teenagers-age.

Without me noticing, it got darker and darker outside, and the rain stopped.

"hey Haruna," he called me out, "looks like the rain stopped, we should hustle back hurry, or else it might be rain again anytime soon," he said as he stood up and took his bag.

I nodded, and kinda surprised to see that he held one hand out to me, "c'mon," I looked at him for a moment and smiled, then accepted his hand.

We got outside, as I walked, I noticed the sky was kinda bright.

"well, the stars are pretty tonight, right..." he called.

I smiled, "well, let's see them from the tower. Bet it will be more beautiful to watch them from there."

"Right."

 **Fudou's P.O.V.**

We finally arrived there, and she's right. We could see the stars shining brightly in the clear sky more beautifully from there.

I turned to see her, who was watching the scenery in awe, kinda cute I suppose.

"well, not too bad. Eventhough you couldn't watch the 51st sunset today," I laughed.

She puffed her cheeks, okay, in a cute way, and said, "mou, stop teasing me, you dummy!"

 **Normal P.O.V.**

As the couple watched the stars from afar, they slowly felt the warm of their closeness.

"Fudou-kun," she called him out.

He turned, "what's it?"

"you know," she looked down and played with her fingers, "after these 51 days, I think I've found my...true love..."

He could see some pink tints on her face, and replied, "then I guess we're the same huh..."

She turned, looked confused at his statement, "same...?"

He placed both of his hands on the pocket, "at first, I thought you were an idiot who could easily believe all myths were true," he looked back to the sky, breathed deeply before continuing, "but I guess, 'this' myth is kinda somewhat magical."

She looked back at the sky, "glad to know if your wish really granted..." 

Again, they fell silent. Both of them felt hurt on the chest.

She thought, of course this girl Fudou meant, wasn't her. To think that Fudou liked a girl like her, was beyond too far from reality.

On the other hand, Fudou, was sure she didn't mean him. Who would like any bastard like him whose ability is to sneer and insult people?

Both of them didn't believe in each-self either way.

"Haruna..."

But, he thought to finish this.

"I lo-"

"I love you...!"

Fudou was dumbfounded, getting interrupted just by this idiot?

This idiot whom he love so much.

"...w-what..?"

She was panting, as if she was just done running 50km nonstop, her face was looking down and red, she was sweating and her eyes were shut hardly.

"I...I love you..."

She repeated, but with lower voice.

The two stayed in each position for few seconds until Fudou suddenly broke in laughter at her confession, which made her super embarrassed.

Looking down as she was going to cry, she suddenly felt someone was hugging her. It was Fudou.

"well, you're taking too long, y'know..."

He dove in, and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

They tore their lips apart from each other after some moments.

He looked straight to her eyes deeply and smirked at his cute, shocked, and blushing expression,

"Guess, bein' childhood friends wasn't so bad..."

 _Fin._

ALRIGHT PEEPS idk what to say *sobs* but finally! A complete one-shot of my babies is finally here (by me! ! !)

I was just recently started to listen to GUMI's song titled Childhood Blues

And I was kinda surprised that I ended up making it as a story of Fudou/Haruna ;_; i don't know if the ending is kinda...uhh strange or odd or what ever but i couldnt think of any other idea orz

Oh also- I KNEW there would be **so much grammatical errors** since, well, English isn't my mother language.

 _[1] it means that if you watch the sunset for 51 days your love would be requited. But it seems the boy on the song didn't even care about it and looked at the girl, his friend, as an idiot._

 **Alrighty then, RnR pleaseeeee!**


End file.
